it was a difficult summer
by gootje
Summary: It's the start of season 2. It's most about Ryan and Marissa! 2nd chapter is up 11-17-'04 :) Please: read and review !
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Season 2

Ryan sits in a chair at the doctors office. He's waiting for Theresa to come back out of the room where she and the docter have been for a half an hour. Suddenly the door opens. Theresa has a smile on her face. "You're going to have a boy", the docter says. Ryan thanks the doctor and he and Theresa leave the doctors office. Theresa is exciting that they are going to have a boy but Ryan isn't thinking about the baby. He's with his thougts at Newport. He still hasn't forgot the Cohens and he defenitely hasn't forgot Marissa. Now that everything went good for them and everything went normal, Theresa is having a baby, his baby. But he can't leave Theresa, it's his responsibilety too. He want his boy to have a normal youth. Not one like he had.

At the Cohens

Kirstel looks at pictures from Seth and Ryan. She hasn't seen one of them the whole summer. She miss them. Sandy walks in from work. He sees that his wife is looking at the pictures that she has seen like a thousand time in the summer. He knows that Kirsten has it difficult that the boys are gone. "hey honey, are you watching the pictures again?" Sandy ask not to annoyed but he think she should enjoy life more. "Yeah, i miss them. Why did they have to go, Ryan could stay here and then Seth wasn't going to runaway." She said with teers in her eyes. Sandy looks a little mad. "Are you saying that this is all Ryans fault?". Kirsten seighs, "no i want Ryan here as bad as I want Seth to be here." Sandy knows he has to do something if he wan't his wife to be happy. Luckely he know where Seth is. He's going to call him.

Marissa is addicted again to alcohol. She sits at the pool of her new house, Calebs house. The whole summer, she tried to evade Caleb and definitly her mom. Everything suposed to be all great the summer, she could spend the whole summer just with Ryan and with Summer and Seth. Now Ryan is gone, he's going to be dad. Not with her child, with the child of Theresa.

She takes a sip of her vodka. "I have to get out of Newport for a while", she thinks, "if Seth can do that, I can too." She goes to her room and she packes her bags. She's going to Seth, he's the only one that could understand a little bit why she has runaway. She left a note for her mom, not a friendly one, one that tells the truth what she thinks about her mom. She takes her bags and she leaves.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seth is sitting in an office at the Lobster, a restaurant at Tahiti. He's ready to sign a paper, a contract. He's going to be the new ober at the Lobster. Suddenly his phone rings. "Sandy is calling", it shows. Seth hasitates to answer, but finally he is going to answer it. He has caused to much pain to his mom and dad allready .

"Hello, with Seth", he says, trying not to show how much he missed talking to his dad.

But when they talk, Sandy always tries to get him back home.

"Seth, hey, it's your dad. I miss you here, home, at Newport. We all miss you."

This conversation isn't going to be different then the others.

"Dad, if you're just calling to trie to get me back home, it isn't going to work. Without Ryan, it's going to be just the same as it used to be, i'm going to be the dork. The only thing different is Summer."

He paused when he sayed her name. He miss her so much, but he just couldn't go back now. It's going to be to hard for him.

"So I'm not coming back for now, mayne when I'm ready."

And with that, he ended his call. He hated when his dad called him just to trie to get him back, but it has made him think. Maybe he should wait a little with thaking a full-job.

"Sorry sir, but can i think just a fiew more days before i sign?", he asked, knowing the answer. No, he couldn't think.

"Kid, if you want to make money, you have to make dissicions in life. So it's up to you: sign now or never.", the man said angry.

Seth stood up and turned around.

"Never", he said with a smile on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marissa sits in her car. She thinking of Ryan, of how much she loves him.

"Does he love me or not."

She askes herself. She has to know. She's changing her destination, she's going to Chino.

She has to see Ryan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Chino.

Ryan is watching tv while Theresa says full happiness to her mom that she's going to have a baby girl.

"How could I let it get so far, that Theresa is having my baby. Why did she had to come up with this now everything was fine between Marissa and he." He thought angry to himself.

He hadn't heard her since he left Newport. He really wanted to hear her voice again. Her soft sweet voice. But he couldn't show Theresa that he rather would be in Newport. It's his daughter ( She says that, it'n not shure if it's his or Eddies), but if it would be Eddies, he couldn't left Theresa alone. Else Eddie would beat her again.

Then suddenly, the doorbell rings. Theresa opens the door.

It's Marissa.

****

**_What did you think of it ?? Please, if you have any ideas how the next chapter could be, just tell. I can use as many ideas as possible ï _**


	3. chapter 3

I'm sorry, it's been a while since I wrote this chapter but I'm real busy with school and now with my site. My site is also about Ryan and Marissa. .

And sorry about the girl or boy conflict. It's going to be a girl.

**Chapter 3**

Ryan can't believe his eyes! All the time he has been thinking of her and now she's here! He runs to the door and embrace Marissa. Marissa feels happy that Ryan didn't forgot about her but Theresa isn't that happy that she's there. She could destroy everything. There is an akward moment between Marissa and Theresa. Ryan invites her in. They start talking right away and they just let Theresa stand there. She thinks it's best for her that she isn't here right now.

"Hey, how are you, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked emmediately. 

"Hey, euhm, I'm good. What about you? You like it here?"

"Well, I used to live here so it isn't so bad I think."

"Oh, right. Didn't think about that." , She said with a forced smile.

"Yeah,..., euhm, well what are you doing here?" He asked.

Marissa didn't answer directly.

"Is there something wrong.", Ryan asked, concerned about Marissa.

"Well, I was just thinking,..., do you, euhm, ever think about Newport. About me?" She asked, not looking to Ryan.

"You just came here to ask that?" , he laughed.

"Well, if you don't want to answer, that's ok. I will just go to Seth right away." She stands up and tries to walk away but Ryan grabs her arm.

"No, I still think a lot about Newport and... also a lot about you."

"O, that's nice. So,..., how's Theresa and the baby?"

"Well, it's going to be a girl. But I don't want to talk about Theresa or the baby. I want to talk about how you are and what's happening in Newport. And what was that about going to Seth?

"Well, I'm getting really sick about my mom and Caleb and I had to just go away. But I first wanted to see you before I'm going to Seth."

"Oh, but, you can stay here if you want. Then we could catch up a little from what we have left behind. You now Marissa. I never wanted to heart you or come to Chino again. But I had to come because I don't want that this kid is going to grow up like I did. I want that my daughter has a good yought. But that doesn't mean that I could ever forget about you."

Theresa had heard Ryan. Now she knows that it never going to work out between them. She runs away to her mother.

"But, I don't think that Theresa would be happy about that. I mean, you two are going to have a baby and when I'm here, I'm just going to be in your way." She said. She wanted to stay but she's shure that Theresa wouldn't like that.

"I want you to stay. I tried to live without you but that isn't fun. I love being around you." Then he kisses her. It's a long smooth kiss. " I love you, and I always will" he said.

"I love you to", she said. "But what about Theresa and what about the baby."

"She had to understand that I have giving everything up for her and the baby. But that was so hard and without you I'm very lonely and she can't be in your place. I just want you. We'll work something out. Trust me." He said and he started kissing her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seth is thinking. He does like it here but Newport is still he's favorite place to be. And he really misses Summer. He's going to call here and ask her how she thinks about him coming back.

"Summer, hello." Summer answerd her phone.

"Summer, hey , it's Seth."

"Seth, why are you calling, you left me!! How could you call? Do you know how much you hurt me!! Unless you're on the top of my house, I don't want to here you anymore!!", and with that she ended the phone call.

"Now I know how to get her back." He tought.

**_Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm going to try to write as soon as I can the next chapter. Ideas are always nice!!_**


End file.
